


Looking for a Friend

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Regret, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Alim Surana still remembered how he had told Jowan to run when he had found the man imprisoned in Redcliffe, and that he never wanted to see him again





	Looking for a Friend

Alim Surana still remembered how he had told Jowan to run when he had found the man imprisoned in Redcliffe, and that he never wanted to see him again. It had broken Alim’s heart to say that, but it had been the only way to save Jowan’s life, seeing as the other option involved leaving him in the prison cell, and Alim would have never forgiven himself if he had done that. The thought of never seeing Jowan again hurt, but knowing what would have happened to the mage if he had stayed in Redcliffe would have hurt much worse. 

He was aware that Jowan had done a lot of horrible things, but he was still Alim’s friend, and after their meeting in Redcliffe, Alim promised himself that one day he would look for Jowan and find out what had happened to him after he escaped.

However, since Alim was not one to abandon his duty, only after helping the citizens of the City of Amaranthine he finally decided that he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to find Jowan.

Taking only his most treasured possessions with him, he took a car and left, heading to the Brecilian Forest first, hoping to find a shelter there.

He had no idea where to drive next, sadly. He didn’t manage to find anything that could help him discover where Jowan could have gone after leaving Redcliffe, or even if he was still alive, but Alim would not give up. 

A few months later, though, when he was on his way to Antiva City, he met an elderly pharmacist, who mentioned encountering a man who could have been a blood mage, and whose description matched Jowan. 

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to reassure Alim. He would not stop searching, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any, any, lost and found"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/501258.html?thread=73862666#t73862666)).


End file.
